A Wish From the Stars
by D i a T h e R y t e r
Summary: She made a wish in the lonely night only hoping no one had heard. Thinking it was safe she said it out loud. But one person did. The person she made the wish for. ((BlaiseGinny)) One-Shot


A Wish From the Stars

**Summery: **

**She made a wish in the lonely night only hoping no one had heard. Thinking it was safe she said it out loud. But one person did. The person she made the wish for. ((BlaiseGinny)) One-Shot**

She sighed quietly loving the way the wind blew in her hair so softly it was as if it wanted to tickle her. Tilting her head one way she looked up to the stairs. Her eyes went to the closest one to the moon.

"Star light, star bright," she giggled at how silly she sounded but continued on any ways, "how I wish for this wish to come true this night," she said. "For, Blaise Zabini, to come and hold me tight with all his might." She smiled slightly liking her little ryhme. Even though she hardly thought anyone would be able to hear.

It was two in the morning at Hogwarts. A day before exams and she could hardly sleep. She sighed and sat down pulling her knees closer to her chest. She leaned back onto the cold wall and stared up at the stars some more.

Unknowing a boy watched her with his dark blue eyes until he walked away back into the shadows...

**XxXxX**

"Ginny Weasley! Get out of bed this instant! You're going to fail your exams!" Hermione's voice rang into her sleepy head.

"What time is it?" She gurmbled moving slightly in bed.

She felt her blankets get pulled down letting a cold wind blow against her, "it's nearly eight, come on, up!"

"Hermione!" Ginny shouted pulling her knees closer to her as she shivered.

"Honestly," she heard Hermione mutter making Ginny glare up at her, "it's not that cold, Gin."

"It is if your just woke up from warm covers," Ginny mumbled sitting up.

Hermione took her hand and dragged her to the bathroom, "how long did you stay up?"

She yawned, "I think about four this morning?" She asked thinking it might be wrong to have said that.

"Four! Ginny, you'll never be able to think for the exams!" Hermione said crossing her arm.

She groaned, "come on 'mione, I couldn't sleep." I was right. Shouldn't have said that, she thought.

Hermione pursed her lips and started out of the door, "just eat a good breakfest. Meet you down there," she called out as she left.

Ginny sighed and went into the showers. Bloody headache, she thought as she tried letting herself relax under the water. Her head was throbbing, she decided to go to the Hospital Wing before the exams.

**XxXxX**

When she got out she walked to breakfest rubbing her head. She yawned once she sat down and leaned on her brothers best friend's shoulder: Harry Potter. "Hey, Ginny," He said a little too cheerfully for her, "a bit down today?"

She gave him a you-got-to-be-kidding-me look, "yes, Harry," she said sarcastically, "just a bit."

He smiled down at her and took her fork and poked it with something before waving it in front of her face, "hungry?"

"What is it?" She asked yawning again.

"Beacon, love, are you sure your just a _bit_ out of it?" He asked still holding up the fork in front of her face.

She groaned, "I just want to get rid of my headache."

"What me to bring you to the Hospital Wing?"

"Harry," Hermione said in a strict motherly voice, "don't let her go up. She needs to eat something."

"I know," he said, "come on, Gin-Gin, one beacon? For me at the most," he said pouting at her.

She rolled her eyes and opened her mouth. He placed it in and she started ot chew, "happy?"

"No," Harry and Ron said.

"Good morning to you too, Ron," Ginny said sarcastically as she swallowed.

"I'm serious," Ron said, "eat up!"

"Geez," she mumbled; wincing at the sound of his voice, "don't got to yell."

"Are you sure your not on a hangover?" Harry asked teasingly.

"HaHa," she said sarcastically. "Before you have a fit brother dear, no, I did not. I just have a bloody headache."

"I hate those," Dean Thomas an ex-boyfriend of Ginny's added in. "maybe, you should head up to Madame Pomfrey and _then_ get something to eat."

She smiled slightly, "true," she said, "thanks, Dean. Good idea," she got up and left the place with a mere smile and wave to everyone else.

**XxXxX**

"Ms. Weasley?" Madame Pomfrey asked, "what's wrong? You look pale."

"I've heard," she said with a smile, "I had a wicked bad headache, have anything that could help?"

Madame Pomfrey shook her head while leading her ot a chair, "before the exams too. Right, well, wait there and I'll be back soon."

"Weasley?" A voice asked from the next room. She looked over and saw Blaise Zabini.

She smiled slightly, "hey, Zabini, what are you doing in here?"

He placed his hand up, "I'm innocent I swear," he said with a smirk.

She giggled, "no, honestly, what happened?"

He shurgged, "broke my ankle."

She leaned forward more and saw his ankle floating in air, "comfy?" She asked.

He looked at his ankle, "Oh very much so, thanks." He said sarcasticly.

She rolled her eyes and heard Madame Pomfrey come back, "drink up dear, I promise it won't taste as bad as it hurts."

Hurts? Oh well, bottoms up. She thought before swallowing the pinkish blue liquid. She nearly gagged when her head throbbed more. OK, she thought, I got the hurt part now. "Calm down, Ms. Weasley, it'll pass by soon."

She nodded and gulped down the rest. She closed her eyes and felt the pain subside rather quickly then before. "Sleepy now, Weasley?"

She yawned, "I always was."

She turned to look at him and saw him nod, "I know, you were up so long staring up at the stars. Don't even think you went to bed until four at the most."

She blinked, "how long were you up there?"

He shrugged, "an hour before you came and stayed there an hour after you left."

She looked down, did he hear what she wished for? "Did you hear what I said?"

He smirked at her eyes twinkling, "the part where you were wishing on a star or the part about wanting me to hold you tight with all my might?"

She blushed, "shut it, Zabini," she scowled.

"Why?" He asked an eyebrow raised.

She frowned, "you were mocking me."

"No, I wasn't."

"Oh," she said sarcastically, "my mistake I thought you were just quoting me in that horrible voice of yours."

He smiled which cause her to lose guard for a second, "horrible, eh, Weasley? Didn't sound like you hated it last night."

She glared at him, "you shouldn't be spying on people then," she snapped.

"I rather have a rep. to don't you think?" He asked with a wink.

Her glare darken as well as her blush, "don't make me hex you, Zabini."

He smiled again which made her heart flip, "don't make me kiss you, Weasley."

"Sorry," she said, "I'm not that simple," she snapped.

He laughed, "sorry," he said, "I guess I should ask you for a date first?"

She shurgged, "maybe."

He nodded; smiling, "then will you give me the pleasure of taking you to Hogmade this weekend?"

"I don't know," she said slowly eyeing him, "it sort of depends."

He raised his eyebrow again, "on what?"

She smiled, "if you'd give me the pleasure of escorting _you_ to your next class."

He nodded smiling still, "I think we have a deal, Weasley."

She nodded, "I think so too."

**[A/N: This took me forever to write right! ((a whole day! LoL)) Anyways I got this amazing idea when I was at the library. Tata for now!]**

_**Review! :D**_


End file.
